Wants and Needs
by Fated-Whisper
Summary: The ever elegant Shizuru and the delinquent Natsuki are very much different. Will that matter to them? Oneshot, ShizNat.


Wants and Needs

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, nor have I ever claimed that I know how to write as Shizuru :P.

* * *

Ever since I was a young girl, my mother had tried to turn me into a perfect, elegant lady. How to make tea just to perfection, but nothin' too overbearing. Mother was always tellin' me how I was to attract the noble men, that I was sure to be the perfect flower whence I bloomed. Of course, mother never expected the unexpected. And the unexpected came in the form of one Natsuki Kuga.

* * *

When I first met Natsuki, she looked ever so lonely. With that long cobalt hair, striking emerald eyes, perfect skin and a body to match, I wondered why she _was _ when she spoke, in that cute voice, I could see she wasn't much of the friendly type. But when she blushed, when her porcelain skin was brushed by that delicious light pink, it was all I could do to control myself.

I was determined to make that blush come back to her face whenever I was around, a little tease here, and little touch there. Why, if my mother knew that this girl held everything that made me shiver, she would surely have a stroke. Of course, I kept my own little facade up, never letting my Natsuki know how much she meant to me. I didn't want to chase her away, that would have been very unfortunate.

Mother always told me that if I saw something I wanted, to just go after it. But, of course, mother would have been appalled to have learned that 'something' was Natsuki. She raised me up to be a perfect lady, and I'm sure she would disapprove of this sinful feeling I have towards Natsuki.

Ara, I daresay I may be gettin' off track. I had asked my Natsuki to meet me in the council room, and there is where I will finally tell her, no matter what the consequences may be...even if I must bid my beloved farewell.

* * *

Natsuki Kuga was what you may call a 'loose cannon'. But maybe that's not the best way to describe her. She is rather intelligent, and knows when to lay low. Natsuki rarely gets into any altercations...well, she never gets into any where she is not victorious. But, it seems the 'Ice Queen' has had the ice around her heart warmed, and water is flowing from it at a rapid rate. This Kyoto native, this Shizuru, seems to have cracked the frosty cover Natsuki had placed there ever since her mother died. Natsuki was never warned against advances from anyone, and she usually handled them either with violent behavior, or with cold language.

But this Shizuru Fujino was different, if Natsuki ever said anything cold to her, she would start crying. And if there is one thing Natsuki could not stand, it was Shizuru crying. Shizuru slowly snaked her way into Natsuki's frozen heart, warming the cockles. Every day, Natsuki secretly looked forward to the teasing and the ghost touches. She even thought of how nice it would be to be able to touch Shizuru back, but Shizuru considered her just a friend...right?

* * *

As Shizuru waited, seated behind her desk with a cup of tea, as usual, she rethought the ways she could tell Natsuki. Better not to put too much thought into it, she decided. These things would come as natural as breathing, she supposed. Shizuru was the epitome of confident, until that door opened and Natsuki entered. Shizuru's hands tightened upon her cup, and she tried to pace herself as Natsuki came to stand in front of her.

Natsuki was a little nervous, as anyone would be if the student council president called you to her office. Okay, maybe _most _of the school would have fainted with delight, but she was still nervous. Of course, ever the delinquent lone wolf, Natsuki didn't let the nervousness show, just a small blush painted her cheeks.

Shizuru gestured for Natsuki to be seated, and they stared at one another, clover into emerald. The air was as tense as anything they had ever felt. If Natsuki moved one muscle, Shizuru could identify that exact muscle. And if Shizuru's eyes changed emotion, Natsuki could spot it a mile away.

Shizuru breathed deeply, and Natsuki prepared herself. The air could be cut with a paperclip.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru began, wine eyes keeping direct contact with evergreen.

"I'm pregnant!" Shizuru suddenly cried, and hid herself in her folded arms on the desk. Natsuki leaned fully back into her chair, eyes wide and effectively shocked. "What?!" Natsuki shouted, fully blushing.

Shizuru peeked her face out from her arms, face red as Natsuki's. "Ara...that is not what I meant to say. Not at all..." Shizuru's face fell back into the sanctuary of her arms.

Natsuki stood up, let out a nervous laugh, and walked around the desk to Shizuru. The Kyoto woman felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders, and Natsuki's head lay on her shoulder. "Shizuru, I've never seen you so...scared before. You seem really nervous, please, tell me what's wrong."

With Natsuki's soothing voice in her ear, Shizuru picked her beautiful face up. Tucking a loose lock of soft chestnut hair back, Natsuki's ivy eyes met Shizuru crimson orbs, and Natsuki smiled dashingly, making Shizuru's heart race faster.

"I..." Shizuru began, wincing when her voice shook. Natsuki placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder and squeezed, encouraging the chestnut haired girl. Taking a deep breath to once again prepare herself, determined crimson orbs pierced striking emerald.

"Natsuki, I'm in love with you." Shizuru spoke, then immediately buried herself in her arms once more.

Natsuki blinked once. Twice. Then opened her mouth, only to close it as a deep blush came upon her. "Uh...wow." Natsuki murmured, and Shizuru only buried herself deeper, wishing she could disappear.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered to coax the Kyoto woman out of her safe place. "I learned, quite a while ago, that actions are louder than words." Natsuki spoke, and pressed her lips softly to Shizuru's cheek, which was slightly coated with tears.

"Zuru..." Natsuki murmured, wiping the tears from creamy skin, and looked into watery strawberry eyes. Natsuki took a few moments to admire this, before leaning in and capturing Shizuru's lips, much to her surprise.

"I love you too, Shizuru. You don't have to hide." Natsuki spoke, her lips a breath away from Shizuru's. The day quickly turned to night as the two celebrated their new relationship.

* * *

A beautiful orange sun peaked through pink and azure colored clouds in the pale sky, and shed its light on the new couple. Natsuki awoke, and went out to the window of her apartment. Taking a deep breath, Natsuki exhaled, loving the view both outside and inside the apartment.

A rock struck her in the forehead, forcing her on her back. "Natsuki!?" Shizuru shot to her beloved's side, and placed a hand over Natsuki's forehead. Looking outside the window, Shizuru was shocked. A sea of her fans met her eyes, holding anti-Natsuki signs. Shizuru sighed, and closed the window, tending to her Natsuki.

Suddenly, the fans felt very threatened, and dispersed, as Natsuki was tended by a _very_ upset Shizuru. Natsuki sighed, and wrapped her arms around the chestnut haired girls neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

The happy couple still had a few difficulties to overcome, but they were strong, and would prevail.

* * *

Woot, the end. Hope you like, R/R!


End file.
